


The First of Many

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The First of Many

Charlie had already been out to check the hatchlings and shovel the fresh dragon dung out of the pen. He was heading back to his cottage to shower and then, hopefully, crawl back in bed when he heard the door opening.

He couldn't help the quickening of his pulse when he saw Kingsley, barefoot and shirtless, standing on the stoop and sipping a cup of tea. All that smooth skin and lean muscle reminded him vividly of their activities of the night before.

This visit was Kingsley's first to Romania, taking a long weekend off from his duties as Minister.

~*~

Kingsley smiled widely as Charlie approached and whatever nerves Charlie had about this new, _serious_ aspect to their relationship faded into the background.

"You're up early," Charlie said.

"The bed was empty. I decided a pot of tea was in order." Kingsley leaned in toward him but Charlie stepped back not wanting the smell he carried on him to turn Kingsley off too much.

"Sorry, but I need a shower."

Kingsley's eyes gleamed with desire. "I was thinking I might need one as well."

"Let me get out of these boots." Charlie slipped them off and pulled Kingsley back inside.


End file.
